Breakfast At Tiffany's
by Banana4422
Summary: Based on the song Breakfast At Tiffany's by Deep Blue Something. Dally breaks up with his long time girlfriend after realizing they weren't right for each other. Oneshot songfic please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Dally, or the song "Breakfast At Tiffany's" by Deep Blue Something. However, I do own Kate.

Hi everyone, this is my attempt at a songfic based on the song "Breakfast At Tiffany's" by Deep Blue Something! I had the song stuck in my head forever so I thought, 'hey, why not write a songfic!' So I did. Um… Since I've always wrote Dally fics (even thought I suck at writing them!) and I'm used to them I decided this is indeed going to be a Dally fic. Enjoy!

* * *

**Breakfast At Tiffany's **

_You say that we've got nothing in common  
No common ground to start from  
And we're falling apart_

"Kate!" A boy yelled to the girl walking across the street. Kate looked back, then continued walking. A tear rolled down her face. She knew they wouldn't last any longer, things were changing now and it was clear to see. The love they had for each other was fading, they were falling apart.

The boy caught up with her slightly panting. "Kate…" He said, unsure what to say next. He ran his hand through his blond hair.

"Dally," She took a deep breath. "You're an amazing guy and I like you a lot, but if I don't end this now we're both gonna end up hurt. I don't want to see you hurt."

"Then don't end this." Dally said. "We can get through-"

"No Dally, it's not that simple. We are different."

"Well yeah, we're different. You know, opposites attract? Do you really see me with another guy?" Dally joked.

"We're two different types of people, we have nothing in common." Kate said sadly.

_You'll say the world has come between us  
Our lives have come between us  
Still I know you just don't care_

"What?" He said slowly.

"You like fighting, smoking, wild party's, and you don't mind going to jail! I hate smoking, fights, Buck's parties, and I would rather not go to jail! So you see, our lives are different, we have nothing in common!" Kate exclaimed.

_An I said, "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's"  
She said, "I think I remember the film  
and as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it."  
And I said, "Well, that's one thing we got."_

Dally smiled. "What?" Kate demanded, wanting to know what was the reason to smile about, after all they were breaking up. People usually don't smile about that.

"Do you remember the night we met?" He asked.

Kate's expression softened. "Yeah… It was at the Nightly Double, while watching Breakfast At Tiffany's. You just broke up with your girlfriend there so I offered to talk to you."

_I see you - The only one who knew me  
And now your eyes see through me  
I guess I was wrong  
So what now? It's plain to see we're over  
And I hate when things are over  
When so much is left undone _

"Yeah, and what a mistake that was, you wouldn't shut up." Dally grinned at the thought of his memory. His grin soon faded and was followed by silence. He hated to see the relationship end, he was losing the only person that really knew him. Although he knew Kate was right, they wouldn't last… they fought a lot and sometimes they even made Johnny's parents look good.

_An I said, "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's"  
She said, "I think I remember the film  
and as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it."  
And I said, "Well, that's one thing we got."  
_

"I don't think I talked that much… I was paying attention to the movie." Kate said quietly.

"Yeah… It was a pretty good movie."

"Yeah." Kate said, thinking that this was one of the longest times they had spent not fighting.

"That's one thing." Dally said.

"Huh? One thing what?"

"One thing we have in common." Dally smiled.

"Yeah… I guess it is." Kate replied smiling back

_You say that we've got nothing in common  
No common ground to start from  
And we're falling apart  
You'll say the world has come between us  
Our lives have come between us  
Still I know you just don't care _

"I guess this is it then." Dally said, not wanting her to leave.

"Yeah I guess it is." Kate said sadly. Dally leaned over and gave her their final kiss. "Goodbye Dal, maybe I'll see you around."

He nodded and watched her walk out of his life forever.

_An I said, "What about Breakfast at Tiffany's"  
She said, "I think I remember the film  
and as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it."  
And I said, "Well, that's one thing we got."

* * *

_

THE END

Ok how bad did that suck? Please tell me! Oh, and please no flames!

-Banana

P.S. And for those who did not abandon 'Without You' just to say I'm going through a little bit of writer's block but the next chapter should be up in a week or two!


End file.
